Fuel systems, such as those used in gas turbine engines, for example, deliver a metered supply of fuel to a combustion chamber at a controllable pressure. Such fuel systems include various valves and other devices, the positions of which may be controlled by pressures from different parts of the system. It is desirable to provide a fuel control system that generates a plurality of pressure signals at two or more discrete levels, which pressure signals can be used to control the operation of and/or position of devices associated with the gas turbine engine.